One Night Together
by Akiyotame
Summary: An UmiMaki One Night Stand and Pregnancy AU One-Shot request.


Umi was never one to go to clubs late at night. However this time she was dragged by her group of friends, Honoka and Kotori. She wasn't used to the club scene, she disliked how loud the music was, how close everyone was to each other, and how drunk some idiots could get.

Umi sat alone at the bar of the club, she really didn't want to meet any strangers. Every now and then a man or woman would walk up and hit on her, or buy her a drink. She refused any advances from them.

"Can I have-" Umi raised her hand to the bartender.

"Two glasses of wine please?" Someone called out next to her.

Umi looked to her left and saw a red haired girl sitting next to her. She smiled at Umi, "Not the type for clubs, huh?" she said.

Umi nodded her head awkwardly.

"Me neither, I was dragged here by my friends," the bartender placed the two glasses of wine in front of her.

"That's funny, I was too," Umi replied.

The woman grabbed one of the drinks and drank a good portion of it, "My name is Maki by the way, nice to meet you."

"My name is Umi, nice to meet you too," Umi bowed.

"Do you want one?" Maki grabbed the other wine glass and pushed it over to Umi.

"Oh, sorry I don't drink," Umi pushed it back.

Maki shrugged, "More for me I guess..." she finished up her first glass and moved on to the next.

The night continued on and the two talked about numerous amounts of interest that they shared. Unfortunately Maki wasn't slowing down on her wine drinking.

"Hey, Umi... y'know yer pretty... pretty," Maki's words slowed.

"T-thank you? Are you okay Maki?" Umi was worried.

"Y-yesh I aww gooood," Maki's body had a small swing to it. Umi looked over to the bartender and gave a signal for him to stop bringing drinks.

"Heeeeey Umi, look at meeee," Maki forcefully turned Umi's head to face her.

"I think you're drunk, Maki," Umi set Maki's hands down.

"I ain't drunk in de slighterest," Maki was obviously failing to cover up her composure.

"I think you need to go home," Umi suggested.

"Noooo I wanna stay with Umeh," Maki leaned over and hugged onto Umi.

"M-Maki?!" Umi held her arms up, she didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Maki rubbed her cheek against Umi's tummy and purred like a kitten.

"Ahh stop Maki, that tickles!" Umi tried to keep her composure.

"MAKI?" Umi heard a voice call out. Umi looked up and saw a short girl with black hair. They were tied up in two twin tails and she walked over to Umi and Maki.

"There you are, Maki," the girl said.

"Hmm? Oh hewwo Nico Nico Nissan Altima," Maki blurted out.

"I'm not a car, you idiot..." Nico looked up at Umi, "I'm so sorry about my friend, she must have drank too much wine."

Umi shook her head, "It's okay, she's not hurting anyone."

Nico checked her wristwatch and looked at Umi, "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Umi tilted her head.

"It's still early for the night, and I want to stay here for a few more hours," Nico explained, "But I can't do that if I leave Maki here all alone."

Umi nodded while Nico talked.

"So if it's not too much, could you walk Maki back to her place?" she clapped her hands together and begged.

Umi was unsure about it, "Please? She doesn't live that far."

Umi sighed, "Okay, fine."

"Yaaay thank you! Here's her address," Nico reached for a pen and wrote down Maki's address on a napkin. She handed it to Umi and bowed before disappearing into the mass of people.

"Okay Maki, let's get you home," Umi stood up carefully and swung Maki's arm over her shoulder.

"But I wanna spend time with daaaa-dassshing Umiii, nyooooom!" Maki thrusted her hand out as she made the noise.

"W-what?" Umi started walking carefully.

"Ya get it? Dashing, like fasst?" Maki explained.

Umi shook her head and focused on getting Maki home. She didn't live too far, just a few blocks away from the club. It didn't take too long for Umi to reach the front door of Maki's apartment.

"Do you have your keys, Maki?" Umi asked.

"Yeppers," she replied.

"Can I have them?" Umi asked again.

"Ya gotta get them yerself," Maki teased.

Umi blushed and awkwardly patted around Maki's body in search of her keys. She felt something in Maki's pocket and reached in to pull out a key. She unlocked Maki's door and helped her in. Umi carefully led Maki to her bed and set her down.

"Make sure you get some sleep, Maki," Umi turned around but felt her arm pull back.

"No, don't go yet, Umi," Maki pleaded.

"I've got to get back to my friends," Umi persisted.

"Noooo stay with me tonight," Maki begged.

"S-stay with you? What do you mean?"

Umi felt herself get pulled onto the bed. She shook her head and opened her eyes to see Maki sitting on top of her.

"M-Maki?" Umi was blushing.

"You're very pretty Umi," Maki brought her face closer to Umi, "and I can't help but want to do things to you."

"Do things?!" Umi started to panic.

Maki laid down on top of Umi and kissed her neck, causing her to squeal.

"Oh? Even Umi can be cute," Maki teased.

"P-please Maki, I really need to lea-" Umi was interrupted when she felt Maki's lips against hers.

It wasn't a nice and short kiss. Maki persisted on kissing Umi continuously, she slid her tongue into Umi's and played around with hers. When they finally stopped to catch their breaths, a single strand of saliva connected them.

Umi was blushing red and so was Maki. Their breaths were heavy and Maki's eyes were filled with lust.

Maki began her assault on Umi's lips again and started pulling up Umi's shirt. Umi tried to protest, but Maki's kisses left her weak. Umi became putty in Maki's hands, all she could do was play along.

"Umi..." Maki whispered in between her kisses. Umi did the same and constantly whispered Maki's name.

"Your kisses are so sweet," Maki complimented, "Can I... continue?" Umi blushed and looked away. She nodded and Maki began to undress the two of them. They got under Maki's blankets and turned off the lights.

* * *

The next morning, Umi opened her eyes slowly. She wasn't familiar with the ceiling and looked down to see a naked Maki cuddling next to her. Umi face started to burn as she remembered what had happened the night before.

"Mmm..." Maki made a noise in her sleep and hugged Umi tighter.

Umi was internally panicking and she had to find a way out of Maki's apartment before she woke up. She carefully snuck her way out of Maki's arms and started getting dressed. Her clothes were thrown throughout the room so it took her some time to find all of her clothing.

She finished dressing and quietly left Maki's apartment, "I can't believe I did something so shameful..." she covered her blushing face and quickly made her way back home.

She took a shower the moment she got home and by the time she was done, someone was knocking on her door. She opened it to see her friends Honoka and Kotori.

"Hey Umi, where were you last night?" Honoka asked.

"I left early..." Umi responded.

"Are you sure?" Kotori asked.

"Y-Yeah, where else would I go?" Umi tried to play things off.

The two friends shrugged, "Anyways, we're about to go out to eat, do you want to join us?"

"Sure, just let me get dressed first," Umi closed the door and the two waited until Umi came back. They walked to a nearby restaurant and took a seat.

Umi noticed Honoka looking around as if she was searching for somebody. Her face lit up and she started waving her hand, "Hey Nico! Over here!"

Umi turned around in her chair to where Honoka was waving. She spotted the girl from last night that asked her to help Maki home. She was pulling on something and soon enough Maki came into view. Umi's heart started to race and she began to blush.

The two made their way over to the table and took a seat, "I'm sorry we're late, Maki is having a small hangover." Nico apologized.

"No that's okay, we should order some food now." Honoka suggested.

Umi made eye contact with Maki and the both of them blushed.

"Oh! I want to thank you for getting Maki home, safe and sound." Nico faced Umi and bowed.

"S-sure it was no problem." Umi replied.

The group made their orders and Umi felt a tap against her knee, she looked down and noticed a phone hitting against it. She looked up and saw that it was Maki who was hitting her knee.

"Y-you forgot your phone..." she whispered.

Now that Umi took a close look, it was her cellphone. She must have dropped it at Maki's place last night.

"So, how was the sex?" Nico suddenly blurted out.

Umi and Maki jumped. Maki quickly shut up Nico's mouth with her hand, "I told you to keep it a secret!"

Umi turned to face Kotori and Honoka, "Sorry Umi, Nico already told us over the phone when we were planning this."

Umi was so embarrassed that she could commit seppuku on the spot.

"Well aren't you going to tell her, Maki?" Nico asked.

Umi was confused, did everyone here know about what they did last night? If they did then why are they bringing it up at a place like this? What does Maki have to tell her?

"Umi, I'm pregnant."

Umi spit out the water that she was drinking and completely drenched Honoka.

"Thanks, Umi..." Honoka reached for some napkins and started wiping herself down.

"What do you mean? How are you pregnant?" Umi asked.

"From last night, how else would I get pregnant?" Maki continued.

"How else?! I don't know, maybe with a man?!" Umi was way too confused on the situation.

"The baby is yours Umi," Maki said calmly.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE, WE'RE BOTH WOMEN!" Umi yelled.

Maki was obviously not pregnant, however she did enjoy teasing Umi like this. She kept her calm composure and said, "I expect you to take responsibility for your actions."

Umi looked down at her lap until she calmed down,"...fine..."

"Hmm? What was that?" Maki didn't hear what Umi mumbled.

"I said fine! I'll take responsibility!" Umi yelled, "As long as you're okay with someone like me..."

Maki's heart skipped a beat and she blushed. Maybe she'll keep the act up a little while longer.


End file.
